Black Heart
by xHeavenx17
Summary: It's considered rude to sit uninvited." I got out somewhat flustered and unsure of how to take this new development. Itachi merely smirked leaning back in his chair, "some consider it rude to draw unflattering pictures of others". ItachiXOC slight OOC
1. Party pt 1

Standard disclaimer

* * *

I sigh, swirling my drink aimlessly. The colors in it mixing and turning a pukish green that made my nose crinkle slightly in disgust. I set it down pushing it away from me slightly. The music was an almost unbearable thudding in the back ground. Surveying the crowd slowly I notice how everyone here was fawning over someone or another, which only made the fact I was alone ever so blaringly obvious. There were tables positioned around the room with only two chairs per table. They were those stupid high table and chairs so I had to hop to reach them. Now that is difficult for me because one I am just around 5'3 and trying to hop in 4 inch heels and second because I have on a mid-thigh dark emerald cocktail dress that has no back. My brown hair was thrown up in some twist or other. My stylist insisted on the outfit and hair do because according to him it brought out the green in my eyes. I miss that about being unnoticed, I was able to decide for myself what clothes I wanted to wear.

I did not want to be here but I was representing my families company, mine now. Truth be told I never wanted to run this business; all I wanted to do was dig my hands in dirt. Not an average girls' dream I admit but archaeology has been my passion. My brother had every intention of running the company; he had the heart for business. I snorted, who was I kidding? He had the brains and the heart for it. How he enjoyed this mind numbing boring profession I have no idea. In my experience, which is very little, business is exactly like high school. Except here you get paid while you're screwing up and causing drama.

"Miss Asanaki?" The waiter asks coming over with a refill to my drink.

"Just water, please." I request and he seems dazed but nodded going off.

The point of this little party was to relieve stress but once again I am stuck comparing it to the dances high schools would throw. The ones that took place in the gyms that smelled of icky uniforms and the decorations consisting of paper mache and ribbons bought at the dollar store. You would have the preps and the jocks in one corner which in this world was the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's. They were on top of everything, now my business is not lacking by any means but we aren't very diverse. Our products only cater to a few which was just fine by me. Next of course were the nerds and band geeks. In this case they aren't really geeks but they were the closest thing to them in this world. I hadn't even bothered to learn their names which is rude but as stated I didn't want to be in business. There are of course the loners, that's where I fit in along with the Yamanaka's who owned a flower industry; not really a hopping business. They would technically be considered the outcast of the bunch. Like those kids in elementary school who used to smell bad so you'd avoid them at all costs. Last but not least were the bad asses. There was only one group that fit into that category and that was the Akatsuki. They were made up of renegade people who defected from other industries. It used to be headed by a guy named Madara but he died in some freak accident. It is now like a partnership between two of them. One called himself Pein and the other Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha now that was a name I am familiar with. He had been the prodigy of the Uchiha's, the smartest one of the bunch apparently. He was going to rule the business world according to all the magazines and the papers. What happened no one is really sure of, but one day he was at the Uchiha Company and the next he was in the Akatsuki. Itachi took almost half of the Uchiha Co.'s clients with him. What ensued next could be considered a massacre in its own right. The head of the Uchiha business, Fugaku, his Father, sued him for every penny. Those lawsuits never went anywhere which I thought was a load of bull crap. His Father should have been able to strip him of everything but somehow Itachi came out unscathed; which in all honesty is not that surprising. The Akatsuki has their fingers in a lot of different pies.

The boredom and stupidity of this event is settling completely over me and it takes all I have not to yawn. I glance at the clock only to see that I have an hour left until this torture is over. About to hang my head in utter monotony; my eyes catch onto my pamphlet.

I turn my attention to the pamphlet that was handed to me when I came in. The names of every business and its owner were listed. This time I could not stop the yawn that worked itself loose. I groaned wishing this night was over already. They were in alphabetical order so mine was first

_Asanaki Co. …… Heaven Asanaki_

My fingers trail over it gently wishing that it read Orion Asanaki. When I was younger I had screwed up his name saying Oreo instead; ever since then it was our little joke. Moments like this one would take my breath away at how much I missed my brother. He had been 25, dying before his time. Now at 23 I ran the company in his place. Once the nostalgia disappeared the boredom came back with a vengeance.

It is because of that boredom I started writing on that pamphlet next to the names of everyone on it. Some I drew pictures, crude pictures but very entertaining for me. I stuck my tongue slightly in concentration while I drew a chibi form of Kisame; he was one of the Akatsuki members. His likeness to a fish took me by surprise so much that his drawing turned out more like a shark than a person.

This task of drawing chibi forms of anyone that came to mind was entertaining to say the least. I was so engrossed with it that I failed to notice someone standing behind me. I was doing my finishing touches on Itachi smacking the back of Kisames' head with a very annoyed look on his face. Before I could react someone slid in the seat across from me so close our knees brushed. My pamphlet was taken making me squeal in protest trying to get it back. Said person just shifted it out of my reach.

Then I took notice of who was sitting so conveniently across from me. My mouth popped open on its own accord when I registered who it was. Itachi turned the paper over before setting it down and arching one of his perfect black eyebrows at me demanding an explanation wordlessly.

This night was not going to end in boredom as I had previsouly thought.


	2. Party pt 2

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

Uncertainty flooded my senses. One Itachi was being completely rude sitting without asking and two he saw my completely inappropriate doodles. I went to say something but bit my lip hesitating. He simply sat there clearly amused by my scrambled brain. I shifted uncomfortably and our legs brushed more so making me jump. He was enjoying this way too much.

"It's considered rude to sit uninvited." I got out somewhat flustered and unsure of how to take this new development. Itachi merely smirking leaning back in his chair comfortably, "some consider it rude to draw unflattering pictures of other".

I think my eyes about flew out my head. Who was he to sit uninvited than have the audacity to criticize me? My teeth gritted in anger and I glared at him heatedly. He was the poster boy for cool and collectiveness. His gaze seemed to be on me yet not at the same time. One of his hands was resting on the table while the other was holding my pamphlet just out of my reach. Like the other men here he had on a black suit, but instead of a white shirt it was blood red matching his tie. If I was being perfectly honest with myself he filled the suit out quite nicely. My anger and frustration with him over rode that almost immediately.

" You should've been so kind as to announce your presence instead of sneaking up like five year old trying to steal something!" I exclaimed trying to snatch my paper back once more. He just moved it farther from my reach.

"You insult the man who holds leverage?" He taunted a smirk playing at those lips of his. I settled back in my chair crossing my legs so that ours no longer touched. An idea formulated in my mind and I had to physically stop myself from smiling.

"I don't know what you're talking about. That is certainly not my paper. My name is not on it." I responded smoothly making him arch an eyebrow at me for the second time this night.

"You try to deny it?" He pursued, getting him right where I wanted. I chucked the pen at him and like I assumed he caught it smoothly.

"You are currently holding the pen and paper. Granted my fingerprints are on them but I can just say that I lent you the pen and you showed me the paper." I stated triumphantly crossing my arms smugly. Part of me was confident that I had finally maneuvered him into an inescapable corner.

"You forget this place has cameras everywhere." He snorted and my shoulders slouched, damn. He was way too happy, a sadistic happy mind you, about toying with me.

"Itachi, Pein wants to talk to you." Kisame called coming up. Itachi stood and Kisame towered over him by a good 6 inches at least, which meant Kisame was a good foot taller than me. Lucky idiots got the tall genes. Itachi turned going to follow him.

"Wait my paper!" I called catching his suit arm.

"You are mistaken this is my paper." He responded smoothly before tucking it into his jacket pocket before tugging free of me. I watched him walk away grumbling wanting to get that piece of paper back. I sat there trying to come up with a way to get my paper back. The realization that it was futile came too soon for my tastes. That left only one thing, revenge. My mind was spinning furiously as my eyes scanned the crowd.

The waiters were moving about freely and I giggled immediately at my idea. I got my purse and searched through it. All women's purses are magical bottoms of mystery. I waved a waitress over.

"Have any of those men over there snubbed you?" I asked her sweetly as her eyes drifted over to the Akatsuki men. She nodded glaring. She was a pretty little thing, but something told me she could be a real batch.

"I want to play a prank on the one with long black hair tied at his nape, bring me what he's drinking." I commanded her unscrewing my perfume bottle in my lap. She returned with it and I poured a little bit of the perfume into it. He drank vodka on the rocks, how unoriginal. The perfume amount wasn't enough to cause him any damage but enough to make him spit it out or choke it down. I watched with the excitement of a 4 year old on Christmas morning waiting for her parents to get up.

The waitress held out the drink to him and he went to take it smirking at me, thinking that I was trying to suck up to him.

"This one's mine!" Kisame the shark one exclaimed taking it. I gasped going to call to him to stop but I am oh so glad I didn't. Kisame proceeded to down it than spit it out immediately; all over Itachi. My hand flew to my mouth trying to stifle my giggles. This turned out better than I could ever have hoped. The waitress was fumbling trying to wipe Itachis' face. He swatted her hands away angrily wiping his face himself. His perfect façade of no emotion had slipped away. Only for a brief time but I knew he did not find my prank as funny as I did. I was laughing so hard I started to snort.

The waitress had walked away her shoulders shaking with the laughter she failed to contain. I was content on just sitting there laughing at his embarrassment as a lot of the other guests were. Some of the guests were snickering and some even saying things such as Kisame couldn't hold his liquor. There was nothing hurt but his pride; for a man that was as a serious as losing a limb. He met my eyes again and I lifted my drink to him smiling. I downed it in one gulp not breaking eye contact. He stood suddenly making me panic.

Squealing I hopped down going to get my coat from the check in area. Only when I was safely seated in my car with the doors locked did I start to laugh again, laughing so hard I started to cry. I finally pulled out of the lot taking one last glance at the entrance. He was standing there leaning against a pillar arms crossed. I didn't need to be close to read what his eyes were saying.

I would regrettably be seeing him again.

* * *

I have to work the next couple of night so I don't know when I'll post next so enjoy and review please!


	3. Blackmail

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

The sky was grey and the clouds looked ready to burst at any moment. I sighed looking out my office window longingly. The skyline was of skyscrapers and smog. I wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment, heck at any moment any place was better than here.

Despite my fear of seeing Itachi, he hasn't showed up. It has been 3 blissful, Itachi free weeks. Though that prank did a very good job at satisfying my need for revenge it was petty and childish; though I will never admit that out loud, ever. My glance at the clock confirmed my assumption that it was lunchtime. It was a welcomed break in my monotonous day.

"Spunky a guy is here to see you." Temari called over the intercom. I frowned; to ignore or say I didn't hear her. Both options seemed better than actually answering her call.

"I know you heard me, now what do you want me to do?" Temari continued and I cringed. She knew me way to well for my own good.

"Going on lunch, take down their name and number and I'll call them back after lunch." I responded going for my coat. It wouldn't do much for the rain but it was warm. Oreo had gotten this coat for me on my 21st birthday. He had refused to take me out drinking.

"Incoming." She called back making me groan. All I wanted to do was go and eat my lunch in peace. I did not want to deal with some egotistical businessmen. The door opened with a soft '_swish_' against the carpet. There was no other click meaning that he had left the door open.

"It's rude to barge in uninvited." I chastised not even bothering to face my annoyance.

"It's rude to spike someone's drink." Itachi retorted making me tense. I turned looking at him to make sure he wasn't some horrible hallucination caused by food deprivation. He was real and dressed in a regular business suit watching me. He was the car and I the stupid deer that got stuck in his headlights trying to cross the street.

"You deserved it." I snapped defensively making him smirk. He reached into his jacket retrieving the pamphlet that started this whole mess. It was a small pamphlet and I wish I had never even gone to that banquet. I gritted my teeth to keep from screaming in frustration. There's nothing more I'd like to do than go over and punch him but that would only escalate the situation. Plus he'd probably block it with those stupid ninja moves of his.

"What do you want?" I demanded crossing my arms like a petulant child.

"Lunch." He answered taking me completely by surprise. The result of that was me sputtering like some incoherent fool. He was waiting holding the door open for me.

"At the end I get my paper back." I stated and he nodded his consent while gesturing for me to go through the door. I stomped out ignoring the look Temari gave me. He tried to steer me to his car but I protested loudly. I think he only agreed to it to get me to shut up. We ended up in a little café about 2 blocks from my office. This café had the most amazing B.L.T. sandwiches. Except instead of the tomatoes they gave me extra, extra bacon. Most of the cooks here knew me.

After we ordered it was an awkward silence. I leant back in my chair fiddling with my knife. I couldn't help but glean some satisfaction in thinking he'd look more appealing with this knife sticking out of his hand.

"Are you always like this?" He demanded, just watching me with those stupid no emotion eyes of his.

"Only when I am being blackmailed." I retorted smirking. I really wanted to wipe that smirk off of his face. My response to it though was to grip my knife tighter hoping he didn't notice. Our food was finally delivered making my mouth water at the delicious smell. They had cooked my bacon perfectly, which meant that the bacon was hardly cooked at all. He watched me with an arched eyebrow as I ate with relish. I had missed breakfast after all.

"Am I amusing you?" I scoffed sarcastically. He had ordered a French dip with fries and cherry tomatoes.

"Yes." He responded bluntly making me squeal frustrated. In return he offered me another one of his stupid smirks before eating his tomatoes.

"After this I never ever plan on seeing you again." I declared like a child. He rolled his eyes at my declaration.

"Business meetings." He corrected and I laughed making him frown.

"I would never have a business meeting with the likes of your company." I assured him and he lent on the table regarding me.

"Why is that?" He questioned his mouth in a firm line.

"Well first off dealing with you on a personal level makes me want to scream and second your company deals with the black market." I stated ticking the reasons off on my fingers. The look he gave me made me pause.

"All companies have some dealings in it." He chided and I frowned playing with my fries.

"Not my company." I retorted crossing my arms and he looked amused until he realized I wasn't joking.

"Your company is the biggest supplier for construction companies and certain cleaning chemicals." He listed seemingly uninterested.

"Spit it out." I hissed angrily squeezing my napkin between my fists. My eyes were narrowed at Itachi and if I was a cat I would've clawed his eyes out by now.

"In terms for you to understand; you supply bad people who do bad things." He responded shrugging. I stood and chucked my napkin at him.

"I don't care what you do with that stupid pamphlet. Just don't talk to me ever again." I exclaimed angrily before turning on my heel marching out of there. If I never saw him again it would be too soon.

* * *

Next chapter it starts to get extremely good I promise so hang in there! Review please!

Thanks for the reviews they made my day!


	4. Sleeper Hold

I am so excited for this chapter! It is by far the best one yet personally and really gets the plot moving!

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

I had not been able to stop my mind from racing. Thoughts were plaguing me left and right and even when I did sleep my dreams were of that conversation. Why did Itachi say that my company sold things to bad people that did bad things? Ever since that stupid lunch, that _was_ not a date, my mind could not let it go. My brother would never have allowed any criminal activity of any sort. My brother was not a criminal. He was the nicest, most wonderful brother on this earth. There was a nagging in my mind that what if my brother hadn't known? Was it possible for someone else in the company to have sold the material?

These questions are why I am driving to my office at 2 in the morning. I wasn't even dressed for work. It was Friday night, well technically Saturday morning. People that had lives would not come to work today.

I had pulled on the things closest to me when I had awoken; which was a pair of faded light blue jeans, Coclico black suede boots, and a pale grey t-shirt with a black swirl design. I had thrown up my hair with a random scrunchie found on my floor. My bedroom floor was like a mine field. I was definitely not the most organized person in the world. Heck I was probably the messiest out there, but if you asked me to find something I could get it for you in no time at all.

I arrived at the building and pulled into my designated parking spot. Everything was extremely creepy. Every little tick the building gave off made me jump. Needless to say I all but ran to my office for safety. I flicked on my office lights than went to the file room. They had files from every year in it. Even though everything was on the computer we had it backed up in paper. There would be traces of it in here.

So I stood starring at the boxes frowning, no freaking clue on what year to start on. I bit my thumbnail just looking over the mass number of boxes. Each year was split into 12 boxes going per month. I scanned them and the year 2008 was missing along with a couple months from 1993 and 1964. 1964 was when my Grandpa had founded the business. In 1993 my Father took over. Oreo took over in 2006 but that year was still here. I lifted the lids of those boxes skimming the files. They were all accounted for.

I made my way back to my office biting my thumb some more; trying to work things out in my mind. Mom used to scold me for biting my nails and would swat at my hand making me laugh at her. I used to do it in front of her to get a reaction out of her. She was never the most affection Mom out there. She had always been more focused on how we presented ourselves. Oreo had always been the star of the family. He took to business like a fish to water. Everyone at the company loved him and his passing hit everyone hard. Farther had already died of lung cancer, I told him those cancer sticks would kill him one day. Mom was alive somewhere I think. After Oreo died she refused to even look at me. Oreo and I had had the same green eyes and brownish hair. I didn't blame her but what was I supposed to do?

When I arrived back at my office something was off. I went to my desk hitting my hip on one of my drawers.

"Ouch son of a cracker monkey!" I exclaimed rubbing it to try and ease the pain from the muscle. I frowned looking at it thoughtfully; I had not pulled that drawer out. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled sending my pulse racing. Someone else was here.

Before I could reach for my phone there was an arm around my neck. I tried to scream but he was cutting off my air flow and blood flow. This was a sleeper hold, a modified one. My brain ran through all of this while struggling. Black dotted my vision as I tried to grab anything off my desk. I got a paper weight and brought it back viciously. I heard a satisfying crunch and he released me cursing. I scrambled to get away from the man but he caught my arm swinging me around. Before I could raise my arms he'd hit me across the face sending me to the floor dazed. He was on top of me instantly. He'd crossed his thumbs putting pressure on either side of my jugular. I tried to hit his face but he put more pressure on my throat making me wheeze and my body was fighting for air. My visions had started to go white when the pressure was off of me.

Rolling on my side I started coughing rubbing my throat gently. That would definitely leave a nasty bruise. I heard scuffling, grunting and a crunch. I tried to get up but everything was rubbery. I ended up falling into the wall, grabbing it for support. There was a crash than the slam of the door. I was still wheezing; trying to catch my breath that just wouldn't come. There were hands on my shoulders and I turned to fight.

"Easy Heaven." Itachi stated and I have never been so happy to see the egotistical, smug, genius in my life. He tilted my chin up gently making me whimper. My whole neck hurt horribly. He led me to the little couch I had in my office. I used it for daily re-energizing periods. Temari just complained that I was slacking off.

My eyes scanned Itachi's face for a sign of a paper weight mark, but there was none. He was not the man who had attacked me. His gentle fingers were prodding my neck carefully. He got up going out of my office and my eyes scanned it in his absence. My lamp was broken, a plant over turned and a dent in the wall. At least my computer was still intact.

When Itachi came back in he was holding a back of ice from the break room. He placed it on my throat gently and instructed me to hold it there. He was dressed in dark jeans, pumas and a black shirt with the navy seal's crest on it.

"How d -." I stopped because talking seemed to hurt my throat. I winced as I pushed the ice a little harder onto my bruise. He frowned again though tilting my face up. There was fury in his eyes but then it was gone just as he got up. He grabbed a tissue from my desk dabbing at the blood under my nose. I guess the guy hit me harder than I thought.

"Being connected in the black market has its perks." He stated simply making me even more confused. I went to asked him something but he glared at me making me shut my mouth.

"Someone's ordered a hit on you." He informed me and I froze.

"What?" I shrieked and immediately regretted it when my throat gave a flare of protest. I tried to get up but Itachi held me in place firmly.

"Whisper." He commanded moving the ice pack to look at my throat.

"Why would someone order a hit on me? I haven't done anything." I protested weakly. This day could not possibly get any worse for me.

"Anything you started?" He pushed resting his elbows on his knees and resting his chin on her interlaced fingers.

"I started looking into where and how much of our products are going." I mumbled looking down at my hands. I felt him tense next to me.

"You didn't know?" He confirmed to himself more than asking me a question. I got up slowly pushing his hand away that kept me down. I went to my desk logging onto my computer. I pulled up the folders of the files that were missing but they were all gone. Itachi came over leaning behind me; one arm on the back of my chair the other on my desk.

"Paper copies?" He questioned.

"Checked for those first." I answered, this was going absolutely nowhere. I was going to die because someone in my company was selling things illegally.

Itachi frowned and pushed me out of the way. He took out the key board and his fingers flew over the thing. Lines were popping up on my screen and files that I'd never heard of.

"Someone erased them but left a document." Itachi informed me clicking on it. On the screen was a black heart with barbwire around it and wings on either side of it. Itachi hissed through his teeth gently than pulled out his keys. I did not take him as the type of person who carried a flash drive on his key ring.

After he copied it he shut my computer down standing up. I got up, the ice pack forgotten.

"What is it?" I asked grabbing his arm gently.

"Encoded message under the picture." He stated grabbing my upper arm firmly before leading me out. I had enough time to grab my satchel. The thing was made of canvas and had been through everything with me.

"Where are we going?" I demanded as we took the stairs down which confused me. The elevator would've been faster.

"My place." He answered as we continued down the 9 stories. Why did the head offices have to be on the top?

"Why?" I whined confused on top of everything else going on. My throat had renewed its throbbing with triple the effort.

"Decode the message." He clarified before giving me a final tug through the garage door. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Look at my profile for links to the heart design, Itachi's shirt design and the boots Heaven wears. I don't own any of those things.

I don't know when I'll be able to update next. Week-ends are extremely hectic for me. I really appreciate all the reviews (Saiyasluv; ToshiroHitsugayagirlfriend; Katarauchiha653719; booberry123; and Kuro Shinen Akuma ), they make me feel good about writing.

Sonofafluffymuffin – your wink face is AMAZING! ^_~

Here's a preview for next chapter to hold you over:

"_What? Why do we have to go there?"_ _I demanded surprised. Itachi looked at me like I was an idiot._

"_Do you want to live?" He retorted making me sputter. How is it this man had the capability to render me speechless on such a regular basis?_


	5. Black Heart

Standard Disclaimer

* * *

His place was spotless, immaculate even. The door shut echoing a vacant thud in his apartment. It sounded lonely, hollow. The living room didn't look lived in and kitchen like he'd never cooked in it.

"Shoes off." He stated simply making me roll my eyes. Of course he would be that anal retentive. We went down a hall way and I peeked into the open doors as any good busybody would. One was a bedroom that looked livable, another was an exercise room. The room we were headed to was a computer room. All the equipment was expensive and up date. The monitor he had wasn't even on the market yet.

"More black market perks?" I scoffed looking over the room. The computer desk took up most of the room. Besides the desk there was a couch of sorts and a book case. On the book case were a lot of different books. They ranged from Shakespeare to a book on plumbing.

On the top shelf was a case with all sorts of bullets in them. There were names under all of them. The oldest dated back to the 17th century.

"Don't touch." He commanded with his back to me. I pouted but lowered my arm. I stood next to him as he brought up the picture.

"What is that?" I questioned. I had never seen anything like it before.

"It's the symbol for Black Heart." He explained reaching for something on the top shelf. Itachi retrieved a manila folder. It looked exactly like a military file.

"Sit, read." He instructed handing me the file. I glared at the back of his head.

"Of course, thank you for being so polite." I snapped angrily.

"My lack of manners didn't bother you when I removed that assassin form you." He responded not even bothering to turn around.

"I was handling it." I huffed defensively. At that comment he turned around eyebrow arched.

"The bruise speaks to that." He retorted and if possible I glared at him harder. This man would be the death of me.

"I'm going home." I declared going to leave. He got up shutting the door before I could get out.

"Heaven sit down." He commanded. His tone was icy, so authoritative. It helped explain why he had been such a young team leader when he was in the service.

"Or what?" I challenged crossing my arms. His eyes flicked across my face momentarily before he smirked. I saw his hand come up and it took all my will power not to flinch away. Instead of grabbing my throat he reached behind my neck. When I realized what he was doing I tried to move. I felt his fingers on my neck before everything went black. There would be hell to pay when I woke up.

When I did wake up it was dark again. A glance at the clock told me it was just after 7 p.m. My throat was throbbing with renewed effort. I rubbed it gently trying to sooth it. I slid off the bed going out of his bedroom carefully.

One sweep of the apartment informed me that he wasn't in any of the rooms hiding waiting to knock me unconscious again. I found that folder and put it into my satchel. My boots were waiting for me by the door. I yanked them on opening the door.

I made it about a foot before I ran into him. Smacking into him knocked me off balance. Itachi grabbed my shoulder to steady me. He had a take-out bag in one hand.

Yanking free of him stomping back inside leaving my shoes on to spite him. He set the food on the counter and it smelt delicious.

"I don't have to help you." He stated aggravated, he looked frustrated as well. I really had been un-great full. I had even failed to say thank you to him for saving me at my office. I didn't know what was going on and no clue on who was trying to kill me or what the Black Heart Organization was. Itachi is just trying to help me and I am being absolutely wretched.

"I'm sorry." I informed him and my voice caught. I turned my back to him burying my face in my hands. I was willing away the epic breakdown that was threatening to emerge.

Itachi turned me around gently, pulling my hands away from his face. I didn't want to look at him, I felt ashamed of myself.

"Trust me." He said making sure to catch my eyes first. I nodded feeling the complete exhaustion take over. Forced sleep did not give your body a chance to rest like regular sleep does.

"Eat something." He coaxed pushing me to the kitchen. Eating hurt, well the swallowing part did anyways.

"What was the picture hiding?" I asked covering my mouth. There is nothing more disgusting than seeing someone's food rolling around in their mouths.

"Longitude and latitude." He answered making me frown.

"My brother left it." I stated and he nodded staying quiet. I tapped my fingers on the counter waiting for him to say where the coordinates lead. After 5 minutes he just was not getting it.

"Where is it?" I finally questioned tired of waiting.

"A bank in a small town in Venezuela." He answered making me tense. Oreo had gone there for a couple weeks. When he had come back he had brought me this box. It was made out of a tree grown there. The designs on it were so intricate and delicate. I would shake it and hear a rattling in it. Oreo told me to ignore for now and always keep it safe.

It was nestled safely in a secret pocket in my bag. I dug it out running my fingers over the drawings carefully. This was the last thing he gave me. Opening it would ruin it.

"You have a knife?" I asked quietly. He handed me his switchblade and I pried it open. I tried to do it carefully but it snapped in half sending cracks over the front of it. I bit my lip hard to keep from crying. Inside was an electronic key of sorts and a slip of paper with numbers.

Itachi took the box pieces, the key and the paper. He hid the box somewhere looking over the key and numbers.

"Safe deposit box and account number." Itachi informed me handing them back. After a couple more moments of silence he stood up tossing me my passport and a bag with an extra set of clothes. I transferred the clothes to my canvas tote.

"You broke into my house!?" I exclaimed angrily. He smirked grabbing his bag from the closet.

"The plane leaves for Venezuela in 3 hours." He responded shrugging and I stood mouth open.

"What? Why do we have to go there?" I demanded surprised. Itachi looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Do you want to live?" He retorted making me sputter. How is it this man has the capability to render me speechless on a regular basis? We left his apartment with no talking. What else was there to say? Petty reassurances were not going to do either of us any good. There was a high possibility one or both of us might not come back.

* * *

Keep reviewing I love all the comments!


End file.
